You Deserved to Know
by Illbehisangel10
Summary: Set after the end of season 2. Some things happened to Spencer while Toby was gone that she thinks he deserves to know about. Relationship building and fluff for this couple. Enjoy! Rated for allusions to alcohol consumption. One-shot.


Set after the end of Season 2. A lot happened to Spencer while Toby was gone, some of which he needs to know. So this is fluff mixed with some relationship building for them. Enjoy!

Third-person, limited omniscient (Spencer).

It was so nice to be relaxing in his arms again. Something she never thought she'd get to do again. How could she have even hoped for this after ripping out his heart and stomping on it? Yet here was Spencer Hastings sitting in the lap of Toby Cavanaugh with his arms wrapped around her and her head leaning back against his shoulder. This moment, just like this, was perfect. And best of all?

A couldn't ruin them.

A was now locked up and not there to terrorize them anymore. She could sit here like this for forever and be happy. Toby sighed into her hair and kissed it before returning his head to its position resting his cheek on the top of her head. Yes. This was perfect.

So why couldn't her mind shut off and just enjoy it? "Spencer, what is it? Your body won't relax; I can feel how tense you are. Mona's been arrested and she's going to be locked up at the very least in a nut house if not going to a juvenile detention center. You don't have to be worried."

"No, it's not that. It's, it's what happened while you were gone." She moved her head to look into his eyes and hooked an arm around his shoulder, threading her fingers into his hair. "There are- things," She moved out of his arms and went to stand at her window, "that you should probably hear from me."

"Spencer, what 'things' are you talking about?" Toby stood also and went to stand behind her. "Whatever it is, I just spent the last few weeks pretending to hate you." He moved one arm around her waist and used his other hand to move her hair from her neck and he leaned down to put a kiss there before he spoke again. "I can't do it for real. It'll be okay."

"Okay, but this was really not good." Spencer turned around and put her hands on his chest. "Remember Wren?"

Toby withdrew his arms and took a step back. "Yes." There was more than a trace of bitterness there. How could she tell him? This was going to hurt him. A lot. But he needed to know. She couldn't just ignore what had happened if she wanted a real future with Toby. And she did want that. So badly. She thought she had lost him once and there was no way that was happening again.

"Well, something happened between him and me, while you were gone." Spencer followed him across her bedroom. He had retreated to the other side and turned away from her after she mentioned Wren's name. Spencer gently took hold of his wrist and coaxed him into turning around to meet her gaze. "Hey, look at me, please." He turned around and she just saw pain in his eyes.

He reached a hand up to her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. "This, us, isn't what you want. Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"No! That is not what I'm trying to tell you. I'm just trying to be honest with you about what happened. I think you should know." Toby moved his arms back around her waist and let out a sigh.

"Spencer-" He began.

"No, I really think you should hear this. But first, you know I never cheated on you with Wren, right? Or with anybody?"

"I knew you didn't, but it's still nice to hear you say it." He pulled back enough to look at her eyes and give her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Okay, good." She said, slightly out of breath. His kisses had the tendency to do that to her. "That first time, after I said you deserved someone who could be honest with you, I ran away and started bawling my eyes out at the trunk of a big tree. Wren saw me and gave me a lift home. After I'd vented about what I'd just had to do to you and thanked him for listening, he kissed me."

"Oh, so that's what he meant." What? What Wren meant when? She looked at him, confused. "When I asked Wren for answers at the hospital, when I was in there for my arm, he said that he had kissed you and that you had told him we were broken up. That makes me feel a lot better. Spencer it's okay."

"There's more, actually. Gosh, I am such a terrible person." She turned out of his arms and stood facing the other direction.

"Spencer, no you're not." Toby came up behind her and pulled her back against him. "Whatever it is, just tell me." He began to softly sway from side to side and she put her arms over his.

"It was a really rough time and I had covertly had a few shots at a bar where I was supposed to meet Melissa. Melissa got into a car with Garrett and Wren showed up. I just- I didn't want to go home and he offered to let me come back to his place-"

"Why did Melissa get into a car with Garrett?"

"You're missing the point of the story here, focus. I went back to Wren's apartment and had even more to drink. We kissed a little and we flirted a little. He stopped me. He didn't want anything to happen when I was drunk and obviously not making clear choices. I'm sorry."

Toby turned her around, "it's okay, Spencer, we were pretty clearly broken up. You were pretending you had cheated on me to protect me and I was pretending to hate you. It is okay."

Spencer placed her arms around his neck and leaned into him while he tightened his embrace around her. "Thank you, I needed to tell you that. I didn't want to keep any secrets from you. We've been through this much together; I thought you deserved to know."

"Spencer, I love you. It's okay. We're going to be just fine. I would do anything for you."

"I love you too, Toby. I don't want to be without you again."

And they stood there and held each other, letting the intimacy, comfort, and contentment of that moment wash away the hurt and uncertainty of the last several weeks. Each had the other now and that was all that mattered.


End file.
